Harry's Lullaby
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: He wants to end it all, he could with one simple step...only he's enchanted by a voice that calls to him through the wind, one that sings a lullaby to him, one that he can't stop listening to. Rate change later, slash later in story
1. Prolude

Harry sat on a windowsill, staring down to the grounds below. So high up in the Astronomy tower he knew he could end it here...he could end it all, the pain, loneliness, the suffering and all the thoughts that he was nothing worthy of living. He knew it was true everything everyone ever told him...there was nothing for him, the thought of just sleeping and never waking up, the thought of leaving this nightmare known as his life, never waking and dreaming for eternity. This is what he was gonna do, he was tired of it all.

Standing up on the sill, Harry opened the window, feeling the night air whisper it's secrets around him and feeding him stories in his ears. One thing that was calling to him above all was a woman's voice, it was singing what he thought was a lullaby, it was enchanting. His eyes stared out to find who was singing, the voice was carried through the winds, it was soft, but he could hear it. It started as a low humming and gradually grew, though not enough that it would wake a sleeping child.

**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and  
carry you down into sleep  
Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and  
carry you down into sleep  
Guileless son, I'll shape your belief  
And you'll always know that your father's a thief  
And you won't understand the cause of your grief  
But you'll always follow the voices beneath...  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me  
**

His eyes landed on a moving body that came out of the forbidden forest. The body, he could see it was a woman from the moon, moved closer to the castle, her voice was slowly beckoning him to come down to her. He leaned forward, slowly his grip that he had on the sides of the window was slipping. He soon found himself falling out of the tower, though not fast, more like a feather falling to the ground. Harry saw that the woman's hair was black, long, and curly, her eyes were black and full of emotion, he could see two things in those eyes that called to him, love and anger.

**Guileless son, your spirit will hate her  
The flower who married my brother, the traitor  
And you will expose his puppet behavior  
For you are the proof of how he betrayed her  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me**

He moved through the air, floating towards the woman, as he got closer to her, more detail came out about her. White skin, pale in the moon lightly, much like his, and she had the air about her that no one could hurt her, not if they wanted to be punished. Harry smiled at her as he just listened to her voice, her lips moved without missing a single beat, his eyes didn't stray from her figure. She swayed her hips in much grace as she walked, her arms moving at her sides, he saw her wand slightly pointing at him, making it known that she was helping him down to the ground.

**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and  
carry you down into sleep  
Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and  
carry you down into sleep  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me**

His feet touched the ground and he stood there, waiting for her to cross the few yards they had apart from them. He had a strange feeling enter him, his heart pounded slightly in his chest, creating a small rhythm, he only got this feeling when he looked at the pictures of Lily, much like a child calling out to their mother. He didn't know why he felt this, he just knew he could trust this woman who was coming closer to him.

**Guileless son, each day you grow older  
Each moment I'm watching my vengeance unfold  
For the child of my body, the flesh of my soul  
Will die returning the birthright he stole  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty, loyalty  
Loyalty, loyalty, loyalty only to me**

The woman was just a little bit away and he could tell who it was now, he should run from who it was, but he didn't, the feeling he had just grew as she got closer. Her face wasn't in it's normal crazed look, only in a calm and slightly soft smiling look that made him smile as well. The woman was Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, and he had named the feeling that was plaguing him. She was his mother and she had come to claim him. Her arms lifted themselves into the air and wrapped him up so she had him to her chest. He closed his air and listened as she finished the lullaby, her heart beating slightly to it.

**Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and  
carry you down into sleep  
Hush, child, the darkness will rise from the deep, and  
carry you down into sleep...  
**

Her fingers ran through his hair, soothing away his previous suicidal thoughts he had when he was in the tower of Hogwarts. She hummed softly as the song ended and she kissed her little boy's hair, seeing that he had falling into a calm sleep. Smiling lightly, Bella picked up her son and slowly went back to the forest, humming the lullaby once more, keeping Harry in his sleep. She missed him since he was taken from her when he was so small, now she had him once more and no one would take him again. As she entered the edge of the forest she murmured a small sentence into Harry's ear.

"Welcome home my son" and then she disappeared from the eye, taking Harry with her.

**Me:** For some reason I always wanted to do that, have Bella be Harry's mum. I can see her doing that and now I placed it out there, hope you enjoyed this one-shot, might make it longer...though IDK on that part maybe or maybe not...Oh and the song is Mordred's Lullaby by Heather Dale


	2. Ch: 1

**Chapter 1: Home, tales of Dad, and Draco**

Bellatrix appeared outside of the Lestrange manor in Norfolk, the moon was still high in the sky and clouds started to cover it, signaling rain coming it's way. He felt the wind whip her hair into and out of her face as she proceeded to the manor. Wandlessly, Bella opened the door so she couldn't have to move her son at all. She smiled down at him as he slumbered, his face relaxed and his muscles weren't tense. She was met by a house-elf, Nelly, who took her cloak then left her to herself and her son. Going farther and deeper into the house, Bella arrived at an office like place. The door opened for her and she stepped inside, seeing her husband Rodolphus and her brother-in-law Rabastan, playing chest. Her lip cracked upward at the sight, both hated chess and only would play it if they were bored enough, she could see that it was strip-chess. Rodolphus saw her and smiled lightly.

"So it went well I take it?" he asked softly as Bella placed Harry on the couch. Rabastan turned towards her and just listened.

"Yes...though I'm worried now" she spoke softly. Rodolphus looked at her in question.

"Why do you say that?" Bella gave him a deadpan look.

"He was at the top of the Astronomy tower, looking like he was about to jump, looking like he wanted to end his life" she said sadly. The two brothers looked at her then at each other, then back to her and Harry.

"I had to sing the lullaby in order to calm him enough to levitate him down without him freaking out" she told them and sat at a chair that Rabastan conjured up. The brothers moved towards her, quietly so they wouldn't wake the young teen.

"He's here know...after fifteen years Harridien is home once more, he may not be my son by blood, but by god I'll protect him like he's my flesh and blood" Rodolphus said to Bella. She turned to him and smiled lightly and nodded to him. They talked for a while longer, talking about their plan on everything they would do when Harry woke up. Bella stayed in the office, watching her son sleep and pulled him to her lap and ran her hands through his hair in a soothing manner, feeling the silk like locks run through her fingers as if it was water.

**'He looks like both of us..., but he looks more like him'** Bella thought when taking in his looks. Hair got both their hair color, her nose, eye shape and feminine looks, but he had his father's eye color, jaw shape, hair texture, and one thing that really did shine out when they first met after all those years was that Harry had his father's personality and heart. She smiled softly and remembered her late love, this brought tears to her eyes. Sure she loved Rodolphus, but nothing could take the spot her first love had in her dark heart. By the fire light, Bella fell into a dream filled sleep, her arms wrapped around her sleeping child.

**-Next morning-**

Harry woke up and felt someone have their arms around him, he thought it was strange and turned slightly. His eyes widened at the sight of the sleeping Bellatrix Lestrange, but then remembered last night and smiled lightly, this was his mother and he was home. He stayed in her arms till she woke up, which wasn't that long as they could smell food coming from the hall. Bella stretched slightly, her back cracking as she did so, and opened her black eyes. She smiled at Harry and unraveled her arms. Harry smiled at her, his dark forest green eyes shinning with love at his mother. This sent Bella's heart into a fit of happiness and both got up.

"How are you my son?" she asked. She knew though that there were still rough patches they needed to get out of the way, such as Sirius' death. It killed her having to do that, but it was a Black tradition to fight to the death and she hoped Harry would understand. Harry on the other hand hadn't really thought about the incident since it happened, locking it away till it was needed to be settled.

"I'm wonderful now that I have my mum" he said and hugged her, Bella returning it, her face lit up. Both made it to the dinning area, and both saw the Lestrange brothers devouring food like it would vanish if they didn't. Harry sighed, it reminded him of Vernon and Dudley Dursley, though they weren't quiet going at it like the blimp and whale did. Bella cleared her throat and tried to get their attention, not like it worked, it never did, but hey worth a shot. She smirked evilly at them, Harry getting the feeling that this would turn out enjoyable. Bella casted a non-verbal jinx at the brothers, they soon were screaming, manly screamed if you asked them, and dropped their food, grabbing water to soothe their now burning mouths. Harry snickered with Bella and both calmed after that, though their faces held evil smiles.

"This wouldn't have happened if you would pay attention to who is entering the room, the Dark lord would have done something similar though far darker.." she said innocently. Harry looked at her through his glasses, though he really didn't need them, they just were for show at the moment, he would get rid of them later. The dark lord...Voldemort, he really hoped he didn't have to fight anymore, he just wanted to stop fighting this war and have a family, be with his mother now, and maybe fall in love. Bella saw the look on his face, his eyes were distant and she thought about something and smiled lightly.

"Harridien you won't have to fight anymore if you don't want to...the dark lord knows about you real parentage now, we used a spell to track you and since the dark lord had your blood running through him we tested it and you're blood lead back to me" she started to explain. Harry looked up at her and smiled, he didn't have to fight, he didn't have to fight. That sounded nice to him and he nodded. Bella smiled and the mother and son sat down next to each other, the Lestrange brother's continued eating after the jinx deactivated itself. They ate in silence, though Harry didn't touch his food that much, which worried Bella somewhat, as it was just the start of the summer Harry started to go back to his habit of only eating small proportions of food so his stomach wouldn't eat him alive when he went to the Dursley household, last night was the night he was supposed to have gone to the train, but no one saw him slip off.

He made his way back to Hogwarts castle, he didn't want to be put back in that household. He knew that soon there would be people looking for him, but he didn't care, he really didn't have anything that would be of any importance, Vernon had gotten rid of everything important to him the summer before, including Hedwig. His eyes glazed over slightly at the memories he had of the horror filled screeches that belonged to his beloved owl. Bella saw her son stop moving and looked at him, while sipping tea**(1)**.

"Harridien?" she called out softly, Rabastan and Rodolphus looked over after hearing Bella's voice. Harry didn't respond for a bit then his eyes blinked and he looked up, he jumped softly at the three older witch and wizards that were looking at him. He gave a embarrassed smile, wanting to scratch the back of his neck, but refrained himself.

"Uh...sorry did I stare off into space again?" he asked, his cheeks pinked when they nodded. He was often told by Hermione that he would stare off into space for no apparent reason, she could kiss his ass as she had turned into a know-it-all bitch in the past year. Ron was still alright, but he followed Hermione like a whipped puppy, same as Arther and Molly, Molly wore the pants in the family.

"Sorry, just thinking over a few things that went on in the few short hours" he said, though Bella had a feeling it wasn't that, but left it for now, she would get it out of him later even by Veritaserum if she had to. They ate in silence from then on, Harry picking at his food and eating pieces every so often then sat there, waiting for the others to finish. That was about thirty minutes later, the guys had a food fight in which made Bella and Harry hide under the table so they wouldn't be hit, though Bella did join in a few times with her own retaliation of syrup and butter**(2)**. Harry laughed lightly at the sight of adults acting like little kids, it was a funny sight to see, the elves were having a field day with cleaning up the dinning hall.

Bella and Harry exited the room after Rabastan and Rodolphus left the room, to make sure they cleaned up what was on themselves, they acted like little kids that didn't want to take a bath. The mother and son walked the manor, Bella pointing out rooms that Harry could or couldn't go into, which was most of the manor, as they had dark artifacts in them that would cause great harm to someone who didn't know what they were doing. After a few hours of wondering around they arrived at Harry's room, which was across from Rodolphus and Bella's room. They sat on his bed, Harry looking at the colors.

The walls and celling were done in a pale blue and the floor had a black colored carpet. His bed was huge, took up a quarter of the room, which was **B.I.G.** compared to the dorms at Hogwarts and the places he slept at the Dursley household. The bed had dark violet colored silk sheets, which was also covered in a deep red colored Egyptian cotton cover. The pillows were big, and there was so many and they were everywhere. Harry sat in the middle of the bed, Bella laid next to him, her head propped up by her arm, which was clad in it's original fishnet glove. One thing had bugged Harry since he woke up that morning, who was his father? He wasn't that dense that he would over look the fact that he and Rodolphus, or Rabastan, look alike. He turned to his mother, who was reading silently, and got her attention.

"Mum...who's my father?" he asked her, tilting his head slightly, his bangs falling into his eyes. Bella looked up at him and sighed silently, she hoped it would come later, but sometimes things didn't stick to plans, just like her son. She closed the book and locked the door, throwing up silencing charms as well then saw on a pillow, her black dress folding under her crossed legs.

"Harridien your father was Regulus Black...now before you start saying anything listen to this, Regulus wasn't Sirius' real brother by birth, he was adopted into the family. His real parents were killed when the dark lord first started his reign. Regulus was a very distant cousin in the family, so distant that his blood wasn't considered "pure", but we loved in as if he was one of our own" Bella started telling Harry. He stayed quiet and listened to Bella as she told him about his father.

"I was just starting my career as a full time Death Eater, in the dark lord's inner-circle and Regulus was already one of them and it was sort of love at first sight you would say, it had been years since we last saw each other since I went to a different school then him and Cissy, he flirted when we weren't in the dark lord's presence and soon we were a couple, though it was in the dark, only two people know that we were a couple and that is Rodol and Raba, they swore to keep silent and cover for us. After a year or two of dating he was killed, but not by the dark lord you see, it was Dumbledore who did it, he betrayed Sirius' trust and killed Regulus when his back was turned, killing him the cowards way..." her throat closed slightly thinking about it, but went on, "I didn't know at the time that I was pregnant till Cissy said I was looking pale, I thought it was because I lost Reg, but after being checked out I found out I was pregnant with you...I vowed on Reg's grave that I would raise you and keep his memory alive..., but after the fifth day I had you...someone broke into the hospital, at the time no one thought or knew I was a Death Eater, and took you away. I was weak at the time and I thought you died, you were tiny when you were born, as they made it sound like you did die...I was crushed and I locked myself up from that, loosing you killed me as much as it did Reg" she finished and found tears falling down her beautiful face. Harry saw this and hugged her, she held him tightly and cried silently, thanking the gods that she had her baby back.

**-Few days later-**

Harry was exploring the rooms he could get into, Bella and the Lestrange brothers were at a meeting with Voldemort, from what he heard from his mother, there was a book in pasletongue in the library somewhere and he wanted to read it. While he was searching he didn't notice the floo go off and out stepped in all his grace was Draco Malfoy, the heir of the Malfoy family. The young blonde looked around the library, he heard from his mother that his aunt found her long lost child and he wanted to meet his cousin. He spotted someone on a latter, searching through the books and was shocked when he saw the face, he knew who it was, but didn't believe it.

"P-Potter?" he shouted out, though Harry did turn out of doing it so many times, he lost his balance on the latter, his balance was never good, and he slipped. Draco saw this and silently casted a spell and caught Harry before he hit the floor. Draco didn't know why he did it, he could of let his enemy get harmed, but in the back of his mind something screamed that he was family and he wanted to know why that was.

**Me:** yes I'm gonna keep going on this, plot bunnies never end and to let you know, there will be SLASH because I'm a romantic, a hopeless one, and I love romance so much I also love gay guys going at it. So yeah I don't know who I will put as Harry's partner yet...what did you think of Reg as Harry's dad?

**(1)- **Tea is goooooood

**(2)- **Bad thoughts bad thoughts...butter = lube


	3. Ch: 2

**Me:** -Cough- Yeah updating now

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dray and Harry's escalated fight to the death. **

Harry slowly got up from where Draco had placed him. He blinked then stared, remembering that Draco was his mother's nephew and his cousin. Draco did the same and they just stared at each other for a while before the slowly walked out of the library and into the hall where they started to throw hexes and curses at each other.

_**'He's your cousin! Stop trying to kill him!'**_ Harry's mind screamed at him.

_**'Sod off he's still Malfoy! My ENEMY! Family or not we aren't gonna be friends or even remotely polite to each other for a **_**looooooong**_** time!'**_ Harry yelled back to his mind. He dodged a nasty green looking curse and then started hissing in pasletongue some nasty and dark curses he learned from Voldemort when he had invaded his mind.

Draco dodged and landed head first against the floor, white blonde hair askew and slivery gray eyes wide. He got back up and start shooting off more curses at Harry, more darker and deadly ones while he glared from behind his wand. A glowing purple light headed towards Harry in a spiral faster than he could dodge and hit him straight in the chest, throwing him back a ways and into a wall at the end of the hall.

His breath knocked out of him and his head swimming, Harry could tell that this was coming to an end. So with the last bit of his strength, Harry stood up and shot off one simple body bind charm, which did hit Draco dead on, and collapsed as he could get enough air to fill his lungs and to continue to let oxygen flow to his brain.

Draco slowly fell as he felt his body freeze. He also saw Harry crumble to the floor, but he didn't like the feeling it felt. He saw those large forest green eyes, which were larger without those horrid glasses, stare at him with hate as well as a little sadness and sympathy. Why that was he couldn't tell and promptly landed on his back, his head clocking against the ground which was hard enough to give him a headache and he closed his eyes to let it stop throbbing. 

* * *

* * *

Bella sat with Rodolphus and Rabastan as they chatted with her sister Narcissa and her brother-in-law, Lucius. Their lord had finished their meeting earlier and left the mansion to return to his own home in Yorkshire. Bella smiled lightly at her sister as she nearly gushed at how happy she was for her.

"My little nephew is home! Oh I can't wait to see him!" she said happily. For a woman from a dark family and who married an equally dark family who was out right tied with the dark lord, you'd stare in wonder at how she could be so girly, gushy, and down right giddy about things like this.

"Though I can't believe that he was Harry Potter and on the fact that he's alright with this" she said while getting serious.

"Yes I know Cissy, he's accepted that I'm his mother even before I explained things. I'm guessing that his bond with me made him realize that I wasn't gonna hurt or betray him" Bella said, her hair fell into her face in one curly mess as she smiles brightly underneath it. Cissy smiled just as brightly and sighed in disdain as she remembered something.

"Oh if only he and Draco weren't so at their throats with the silly manner of being in different houses, but I guess we can't help, but push them in the right direction to make them at least be nice in each others presence" Cissy said and Bella agreed to no end.

"Yes they need to be at least not glaring or trying to rip each other's eyes out with every meet, which brings me to a question, where is my little nephew?" Bella asked. Narcissa stared at her then blinked. She slowly turned to Lucius and the two red headed brothers. Lucius looked at his wife and blinked, he had been listening in after the Lestrange brothers had started talking about mixed Whiskey and Ale.

"Where is our son?" she asked in a calm manner. Lucius though for a moment then blinked again and looked at her.

"I think he said something along the lines of _'Going to meet Harridien, send for me when meeting is over' _and flooed away as I was leaving the...office" Lucius stated. He then got very pale, paler then his skin's natural colour. The group of adult witches and wizards raced to the nearest open floo network and headed to Lestrange manor.

* * *

Upon arrival, Bella knew something was wrong. The house was deadly quiet and she could feel the residue of recently casted spells, all starting from light and escalating to darker and more evil territory. She ignored the other's arrival and headed out of the area she arrived in, the second floor office area which was where she left Harridien before she left.

She and the others practically ran through the manner to where they could feel the residue of a down right war zone of teen wizards in training. Once they hit the floor that they knew it was coming from, which happened to be two floors above from where they arrived, they turned right to see at the very end of the hall and saw two figures on the ground. Bella and Cissy ran towards their fallen son's and checked them over. Both had scrapes, bruises, bumps, cuts and one or two gashes on their person, but they seemed to be magically drained more than anything and they both seemed to have hit either the wall or floor very hard.

Lucius picked up Draco and Rodolphus picked up Harry. Rodolphus gave a surprised look to Bella at how light his step-son was, she had used wandless charms to make him light when she took him from Hogwarts as she though he'd be heavy. Lucius had no trouble with his son, even if he wasn't as light as he could seem to be, thanks to his inheritance. Both men took their sons to the nearest bedroom and laid them down on the single bed.

On the bed, Draco and Harry looked like Yin and Yang versions of each other and they unconsciously curled up to the warmth they felt from each other's bodies. Bella and Cissy found it adorable and magically took a photo of it to save for later when they both started fighting or if they wanted to embarrass them. Rodolphus, Raba and Lucius stood off the the side watching them, though Rodolphus couldn't get out of his mind at how light Harry felt.

_**'He feels like Bella did when we first got out of Azkaban only more lighter and bonier'**_ Rodolphus said in his mind. Raba looked at his brother the. At his sister-in-law and pondered at what both were

* * *

thinking. Bella was overjoyed that her son wasn't completely harmed from the most of spells that Draco landed on him and his brother looked worried and scared at the fact he simply picked up his step-son. He sighed and rubbed his face, he was tired from not sleeping the past two nights as he was gathering information for the dark lord. He turned and left the room to simply glide to his room and more importantly his bed that beckoned for him. 

* * *

Harry and Draco started to come around about three hours after their fight. Bella, Cissy, Lucius and Rodolphus were talking off to the side when the two teens started to arise. What both woke up to was a pair of the opposite eye colour of their own. The slowly drew back, noticing that they were, in a since, cuddling to each other. They didn't say a word or anything and simply sat up, unlocked each other's grip and moved away from each other, both blushing lightly as the moved farther apart.

Cissy notice that the room had change slightly and turned to see the boy's had awoken. She smiled and went over to them, Bella following behind her. The two boy's looked up to their mothers and aunts coming at them. They looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes before turning back to the two women.

"How are you two feeling?" Cissy asked them, she had been worried about them while they were out of commission. Both decided to just say they were alright and leave the room. That is what they did and soon they were walking down the hall in an orderly fashion without trying to kill each other.

"Aunt Narcissa always like that?" Harry asked.

"Yes, she's always like th-...wait _**AUNT **_Narcissa?" Draco asked while stopping and looking at Harry. Harry nodded and lightly blushed while backing away slightly. Draco blanched and turned to the wall to start banging his head against it.

"**STUPID! Son of a- Should of known- Looks likes her and Reg- Fucking-"** was all Harry could make out as his older cousin continued to bang his head against the wall. Harry watched for a bit then pulled Draco from the poor wall, which by then had a big dent in it's face. Draco's head was rotating slightly and it was red with blood threating to drip out of the part that he hit the wall with. Harry dug around in his pocket and pulled out a headache potion, that he found in his room that morning for some odd reason, and gave it to Draco. Draco looked at him then at the potion and took it, drinking it as soon as he knew what it was from memory. His face relaxed as his headache went away and he looked at Harry.

"This changes nothing" Draco said. Harry fully agreed and nodded before both went off to clean themselves up, not seeing a dark figure standing off in a corner.

Severus watched as Harry and Draco left the hallway to go into Harry's room, Draco went to a guest room he occupied when he was visiting. He blinked in wonder as to why they weren't attacking each other like they usually did, but shrugged it off and walked down the hallway, not even questioning Harry's appearance in the Lestrange manor as he knew that as soon as he found the Lestranges and Malfoys he would get the answers.

About three minutes after he watched the boys walk into two separate rooms, Severus found the two families in a guest room, though Rabastan was missing, but Severus didn't care if he was missing for he knew that the younger Lestrange brother had been working for the dark lord for the past few days. He was greeted by Lucius and Narcissa, Bella was drinking some fire whiskey by the fireplace with Rodolphus while playing what looked like exploding snaps.

"Evening" Severus said before taking a seat that Narcissa conjured up for him. Bella looked up and smiled at him before both she and Rodolphus, as well as their game, levitated over to where the other three were. Severus raised an eyebrow as he saw Bella was smiling in a non crazed way. Narcissa saw his questioning eyebrow and chuckled lightly.

"She's happy because her son is up" She said happily. Severus turned his attention to Narcissa.

"Son?" He questioned, _**he**_ hadn't known that Bella had a son, then again he didn't get the chance to talk to Bella a whole lot as she was healing from her time in Azkaban and on the fact that she stayed to herself and family most of the time.

"Yes son, I know you never knew Severus" Bella stated while tossing a card down on the table, "Because I kept it a secret from most people except Cissy, Rodol and Raba. Plus my son was stolen while I was recovering from giving birth to him, but getting over the boring facts and details. Harry Potter is really my son Harridien Regulus Black. If you didn't notice he looks like his father, but not James Potter whom most of us thought he looked like" Bella stated, giving a hint. Severus blinked then gave her a suspicious look.

"Regulus? You had an affair with Regulus?" Severus gave his question a try.

"Ding, ding, ding we have a winner" Rodolphus stated as he threw a card down on top of Bella's old card. Severus blinked several times to try and clear up what he learned from the past few minutes.

"How did you know he was your son?" Severus asked, slightly confused. Bella looked up and sighed lightly.

"We were tracking Harridien down by using his blood that runs through our lord's veins. Somehow we casted the spell wrong and it turned into a heritage spell, you can guess the rest" Bella said while sipping on her drink. Cissy conjured up a glass of tea that was spiked with bourbon and drank it down in one gulp. Lucius looked at her then blinked as a smile appeared on her face, he knew that he would be busy when they got home. Severus ignored his friend and his wife to favor the process of Bella's words.

Harry wasn't James' son, nor Lily's blood. Albus had lied to everyone and took someone's childhood away from them, that person being Harry. More importantly, Harry wasn't the little brat he knew when he first met him, he was darker than his first year, he had grown darker with each year and it only grew as Sirius had been taken through the veil. Some reason it made his heart beat faster slightly, he didn't know why, but he knew the feeling as he knew of it before like when he first met his lover he had now. She was wise beyond her years and her words now made sense to him as she spoke them quiet frequently. Harry was their third partner, his second sub and her second dom/ her own sub.

Severus stayed staring at the floor for a while, the others had ignored him and went back to whatever they were doing before and Bella had went off to find her son and nephew to see if they were alright as they had been gone for nearly an hour. She slipped out to the hall and found Harry in his room, reading with drooping eyes. Leaving him alone she round Draco across the hall, sleeping on his bed with a stuffed golden dragon in his grasp. Smiling she left him be as well and returned to the group of adults in the guest room at the end of the hall.

**Me:** Guess who the girl is, nothing will happen, I just want to know who comes up with what.


	4. Ch: 3

**Chapter 3: As far as they know my health is fine**

Harry woke up on his bed the next morning, his book that he had been reading laid just across his chest. He blinked and sighed as he felt the sun hit his skin from the uncovered window in the room. The warmth felt good as he only slept on the top of the covers and had a thin sheet cover him. So with a groan of unused muscles, Harry got up to get dressed and ready for the day. 

* * *

Across the hall, Draco was wide awake while relaying in demise that Harry was his cousin. Both weren't the best of friends and when ever they were in the same room they attacked each other with the intent to servilely injure or, if they were in a really bad mood with each other, kill.

Last night while walking in the hall that was the only time since they've met that they had been decent to each other. Well not at each others throats for a period span of five minutes, two of the minutes were of him raving and pounding his head into the wall. He head did start bleeding after he got into his room and cleaned up with some healing spells his mother taught him. After that he just really wanted to get to sleep and get away from the nightmare.

He groaned as he knew that the nightmare just started when he woke up several hours ago when he collided with the floor, thankfully it was carpeted. Draco grumbled as he saw that his favorite dragon plush had been ripped when he landed on it and moved suddenly. Yeah it was a bad  
start to a horrible day he just knew it.

* * *

* * *

The two cousin exited their rooms at the same time and looked at the other as they nearly ran into each other. They stood about an inch apart, both not moving or breathing, they just looked into the depths of the other's eyes, searching for something that they didn't even know what it was. Each saw darkness swimming as well as something beneath it, but they pulled away as they heard someone come up the stairs and walked towards the stairs, not looking at each other or anything, moving manically. They were met by Severus, who stayed the night for his own reasons, when he was asked to get them for breakfast. He blinked as he saw the blank looks they gave as they passed him, moving in step, ghost like, this gave him the shivers that he repressed and turned around to head to the area where food and fresh black coffee called him.

**-Harry-**

I felt numb for some reason as Draco and I passed Snape, why he was there was not my business, but he's uncle Lucius' friend/brother and Draco's godfather, thank you mum for telling me these things, so I guess he wanted to see his friend or something like that. Anyway I lost my train of thought what was I saying? Oh! I remember now, my body felt numb as I passed by him I got this way when I passed by Luna, but only because she had the air about her that made you feel numb at times. I blink as we, Draco and I, arrive to the dinning hall just as breakfast was appearing.

**-Normal-**

The two cousins, and potions master, sat down when they got to their respectable places, by their mother's side. Harry let the plate fill up on it's own with what he poured his magic out to get, he thanked his mother for teaching him this. His plate filled up with some eggs lightly covered in cheese, bacon, honey glazed ham, toast with some blackberry jam, grapes, orange slices, and for some reason a blueberry muffin as for a drink he had juice and hot tea. Calmly he dug into his meal, he was glad that he had spare potions Poppy gave him to get his stomach back to size if he got out of the Dursley's household before he was supposed to be taken to Grimmauld Place.

Bella kept a close eye on her son as he ate, in her eyes Harry was extremely thin and not because of his heritage. Regulus had been thin, but he had a build of a swimmer, not a seeker as he would have to have been smaller and limber, and he was taller than her by a few inches. Bella herself was 5'7", but Harry he barely came up to her chin, so he was probably around 5'3", 5'4" maybe, so something was off and it wasn't spells or anything like that, no they would have dissolved as soon as they passed the wards of the manor.

So why was he so small? It irked her that he was tiny, in her opinion as well as others, when he should be at least Sirius' height of 5'9", all the black males were tall, even if Regulus was adopted he was still a black by blood. She smiled lightly as her son was eating his food, even if his eyes were a little dull and he was automatic with eating. She shared a look with Rodolphus and he returned the look, affirming that he saw how Harry was acting. They didn't see Severus giving a look at the two of them and to Harry as well, watching his actions and how he moved, studying every little action that was slightly forced and out of place, which was most of his actions. He slowly blinked his dark black eyes and drooped them slightly, narrowing would be a better word for what he was doing at the moment, as he saw Harry slip something into his tea and drink it quickly, opening his mouth enough for it to slip in with tea following behind it so it would slide down his throat.

**-Severus-**

Was that a pill? Why would Harridien need to take a pill? They looked like, from the quick glance of it, some of heal tablets that Poppy gives to certain students that are allergic to potion that had the same effect as the pill. As far as I know Harridien wasn't allergic to potions, except for skelegrow, that was learned the hard way from his second year when Poppy called me as Harridien had started to choke as his airway closed due to some ingredient in the damn potion. So why would Harridien be needing the pill if it was skelegrow pills? I need to keep an eye on him to figure this out, hopefully my love will understand that I can't see her until I'm sure that Harridien is alright.

I'm sure she'll know this as she's foreseen this so many times. Yes I know she'll understand as she's been waiting for a while to be with me and she's been hinting about Harridien for a few months before school came to an end. She's probably seen this now as I ponder over this in my head and repeat several things so sighing I look back to Harridien and see him slowly get up, his eyes shinning brightly from behind the black fringe called bangs. He excused himself and left with the Lestranges and Malfoys watching him. Where is Harridien going now?

**-Normal-**

Harridien stepped out of the dinning room before quickly stepping into the shadows and heading to the nearest private floo system. He had to go to Gringotts and clear somethings up before he had to meet Poppy, he again thanked elves for their helpfulness, for her to do his check up at St. Mungo's Hospital and giving him an update of his potions. He arrived at the library and quickly called out **"Diagon Alley"** and stepped into the fire. He caught himself before he could land face first on the floor and pulled up the hood on a cloak that he grabbed before leaving the manor. He looked around to see if anyone watched him, but it was fairly cleared out and Tom was just in the back starting to cook for the early risers on this side of the country. Harry slipped to the back and clacked out the bricks and entered the alley.

Trekking down the cobblestone street to the bank that laid at the end of it. He looked at it's words and felt spell take place over him as he went to the door. He looked at the goblins and saw the goblin he knew well then went over to him. The goblin seemed to have been expecting him as he nodded his head and moved his finger in a "follow me" motion and headed towards a hallway next to the desks, Harry followed without a word. They traveled for a little bit through different hallways until they came upon a single door at the end of a long tunnel. The goblin knocked on the door and waited until they heard an "Enter" from the other side. The goblin opened the door and let Harry into the slightly bright room.

"Thank you Griphook" Harry said to the small goblin, who was slightly shocked, but shook his head and let the wizard go inside before heading towards his desk again.

**-Few hours later-**

Harry blinked as he opened the door and exited the room. He was in a daze for a while before he realized that he was at St. Mungo's Hospital and he saw Poppy heading his way. He smiled and waved at her, she smiled and returned the wave with a hug at her favorite patient.

"You look wonderful Harry! How have you've been? I know it's only been a few days, but any longer I would have thought those horrid muggles would have done something worse without me seeing you" Poppy ranted, which Harry chuckled lightly at the slightly plump witch.

"Poppy I'm fine, never better especially with your potions and pills, which I thank you again for" Harry said happily at the martin. She smiled happily and nearly clapped her hands and both went into the hospital to get a check over on him, something he had started to do when he was twelve.

"Harry tell me, have those muggles done anything to you?" Poppy said serious like. Harry looked at her and looked around in the corners of his eyes before looking at her.

"I need to tell you something and I know you won't say anything since I've found out who you really reside for, but I can't tell you right now, later when we're in a less crowded area" Harry explained and Poppy nodded to him then directed him to a room where a medi-wizard was waiting for them.

Severus blinked at what he heard just before the wizard and medi-witch into the room, which he followed in an inviability cloak he borrowed from Lucius, who happened to have it in a guest room that he stayed in when he pissed Narcissa off. Yes he had followed Harry after he had learned that he slipped out of the manor, on the request of Bellatrix as she couldn't be seen out of the manor, same as the Lestrange brothers and Lucius was due to the Ministry and Narcissa had to inform Draco about how Harry was his cousin. But that wasn't the point, the point was that he heard the venom in Poppy Pomfrey's voice when she mentioned the muggles that Harry stayed with for most of his life, something that he never heard unless it was towards someone who wanted to harm her patients. Just what had happened with Harry and the Dursleys?

He stood in a corner as far away from the trio as he could get and just watched them do the exam. Harry had removed his cloak and shirt before sitting down on the medical table. Severus' eyes widened as he saw scars littered his back, torso, arms and neck. The two martins didn't seem to be bothered by this as if they've seen it many times before. Severus blinks and makes his ears work as the medi-wizard starts talking.

"Well, Harry it seems that your last break has finally healed, no new ones? I'm surprised to see that, Vernon hasn't touched you this summer?" the medi-wizard asked. Harry shifted as he was asked the question.

"Harry you know that Mitchael and I are supportive of the dark lord, and we've been over this before, we are naturally grey due to our healing magic so you know we won't do anything to you. Plus didn't you tell us that you've been thinking about joining him if you still had to fight?" Poppy asked as well. Harry nodded and sighed.

"Truth is I never left Hogwarts until well into the night when someone came a took me to their home. This person told me the truth about my life and I've been there ever since" Harry said. Poppy and healer Mitchael looked at him and gave him a "continue" look. Harry went on to tell about his mother and what she told him then rounded up to what he had done at the bank.

"Fighting with Draco again? Why can't you two get along Harry?" Poppy asked him. Harry gave her sheepish look at this and turned his eyes away from the medi-witch so she couldn't try anything to him. He looked at healer Mitchael and saw him filling out his file yet again and the looked up at him and ripped a piece of paper off the clipboard, that he carried around for convenience, then he handed it to Harry.

"This is the list of potions you need to make or have Poppy give you. I lowered the dosage and took a few off it as you're no longer in a hostile environment, soon you'll no longer need the minor potions, but due to the continuous infection with your lungs you'll need to keep taking the pills until it is in a curable condition. Understand Harry?" Mitchael explained. Harry nodded and looked at the list, quiet a few potions had been taken off like the skelegrow and blood replenishing as well as dreamless sleep, seeing as he hadn't had nightmares since he mother had gathered him. He nodded while getting dressed and looked at Poppy, she nodded and both headed towards the door to leave.

Severus couldn't get to the door fast enough and was stuck in the examination room with healer Mitchael. The medi-wizard was cleaning up the area with some quick spells, but what got Severus what that he continued to look at the area he was at and soon he found the cloak taken off him.

"Not nice to spy on people in a hospital Mister Snape" Mitchael said to him, but his face held a grin. Severus sighed and leaned against the wall while Mitchael continued to grin.

"It's been, what, eight years since you've made contact with me and now you've come here? Or was it because of Harry?" Severus looked to the side as Mitchael said this, which Mitchael caught and grinned like a cat who caught the canary.

"That's it isn't it? You have something on Harry, well just be lucky that I won't let Harry know you were here, but remember this Severus and remember this well. If you harm Harry you won't only have Bellatrix and her family after you, you'll have two medi-magic users after and we do more damage than the Black, Lestrange, and Malfoy family combined. Harry has been through enough and he now had something that is **his** he doesn't need it ripped from him" Mitchael said before giving Severus the cloak back and opened the door for him to leave. The words rattled around Severus' head as he flitted to the nearest floo system to go back to the Lestrange manor before Harry did.

Just what had happened to Harry when he was living with the Dursleys? The extent must have been bad if those scars had anything to say about it, but he would need to get Harry to become on a sort of level ground with him before he started snooping more about what happened.

**Me:** DONE!


	5. Ch: 4

**Chapter 4: The child wishing for a home.**

Harry arrived home after helping Poppy with a few things she needed in the infirmary. He stepped out and listened for any sound that someone was on the floor, nothing. He blinked and shrugged while heading to his room, not even thinking that his family was having a meeting on another floor.

**-Secured room-**

Bella was pacing as listened to the details of what Severus had witnessed. Her son was harmed and he never said a word.

Why? That one word held so many possibilities and answers, but where to start?

"Why?" she breathed silently the question, gaining attention with that breath. Severus looked at her then sighed deeply in his throat.

"I wish I knew" he said, "My best guess is that he hoped to keep it in the past and never let anyone, outside of those who knew, know his problems." it was a good like ability that he was correct, but was it true? Bella gave out a frustrated cry and sat on Rodolphus' lap, letting him comfort her.

Draco looked at the helplessness that sat in his aunt's eyes. He held a few things that could help her, but didn't know where to begin. He cleared his throat and had the others look at him.

"I know a few things about Harry that could help since I've known him for the past five years" Draco said to them. Bella looked at her nephew with hope in her eyes.

"Please Draco, please tell us what you know about Harridien" she plead. Draco started telling them his observations starting with when try first met in Diagon Alley before September 1st 1991.

"He was smaller then all the rest and looked fearful for what he was doing, as if he'd get smacked for stating an opinion" Draco said after telling them their conversation, tough leaving out a few parts that made him out to be a spoiled brat. Bella blinked and looked sad from what she heard, her son had issues going back back to before Harry even knew about the Wizarding world.

_**'God help me understand my son' **_she prayed in her head as she let Draco continue on with what he knew

**-Harry's Room-**

Harry sat on his bed reading a book that he had found. For some reason it wasn't any textbook that Harry had thought it to be, but a story book full of little short stories. Harry had found it a little after the fight with Draco in his room under a floor board that was loose and it was covered in dust. It was a magnificent colour of blue and had a trim of silver mixed with gold. The title was "**The little things**" and on the inside Harry found a note.

_**'Those who have lost what childhood they had, may this help them find what they wish to seek  
-SS, GG, HH, RR' **_

Harry knew that Salazar Slytherin had made this book and it was full of stories that the other founders had told him as well as his own. Why they made this was anyone guess, but Harry was enjoying the tales that were lost so long ago. He flipped through each story while gathering each single detail he could find. He stopped at the next story and took in the title.

"The child wishing for a home" Harry read out loud and thought about his childhood with the Dursleys. It was a house he lived in, but not a home, never a home. He remembered wishing for a home while he was under the stairs in his tiny cupboard with the spiders, wishing for **someone** to find him and take him away. Wishing for **someone** to just _care_ that he was _**alive**_. Harry blinked back tears as he felt the pain of his childhood kick in and went back to reading the story.

_This is the tale of a boy who wished a home, but got something more._

Once there was a boy named Jace who lived in a barn with some horses. Jace had no family and was taken care of by a couple who owned a farm.

Jace knew nothing of who he was, only that he was an orphan with a name. One day Jace was helping the farmer with some cattle out in a field. It wad hot a sticky that day. Jace couldn't wait to get to the barn where it was shady and cool.

Jace was so wrapped up in his thoughts about the barn that he didn't hear the farmer leave the field. The farmer made it all the way back home to his wife before he even noticed that his little helper Jace was missing.

Meanwhile Jace was busy trying to figure out where the farmer went. Jace knew that the farmer wouldn't leave him, but he couldn't get the feeling that the farmer had left and didn't care to come back.

Stricken with sadness, Jace walked to a nearby wood and sat on a stump. Jace had stayed in on the stump well into the night, never looking or trying to find his way back to the farm.

Jace looked up to the sky and saw a star twinkling and sparkling in the night sky. Jace didn't know what the star meant he never went to church or heard stories about a star. Jace just felt something spark between him and the star.

Getting to his feet, Jace continued to stare at the star then he closed his eyes and did the only thing he knew to do. He wished upon that _twinkling star._

"Star, if you hear me, please answer my call. I wish for a home. That's all I want, I just want a home"_ Jace said to the star. He opened his eyes and saw the star was completely surrounded by other stars so he couldn't tell which was the one he made a wish on._

He sighed sadly and sat back on the stump, not hearing the calls of his name just a little beyond the wood. Jace soon fell asleep on the stump and dreamed of a home that he never had.

He woke soon after falling asleep when someone had lifted him off the stump. His eyes flew open and saw the farmer and his wife. The farmer smiled at him and held him like a little boy.

"I'm glad I found you Jace"_ he said softly to him, _"I was worried that I wouldn't find you."_ Jace looked at the farmer's wife and saw her smiling with tears in her eyes. Jace smiled as the farmer turned and __headed to his wife._

"Let's go home"_ he said and walked to the field then down the dirt way and all the way to the farm. Jace was so happy that his wish came true. He had a home with two people that he cared for and that cared for him._

He was home. 

Harry blinked and blinked, trying to process what he read. Obviously it was a children's story, maybe it was told by Helga Hufflepuff, but Harry didn't understand. If Jace had a home all along then why did he need to wish for one? Oh this confused him as he thought of an answer.

"Did he not realize it?" he asked out loud. He thought back to the part of Jace wishing on the star and then it clicked.

"He wished for a home and got one, that's the moral of it, a wish can come true!" he said happily. He rolled to his stomach and put the book back under his bed, the place he had found it. He didn't want anyone else to find his treasure or think that he was a silly child, not that they wouldn't understand that he was deprived of such tales as a child.

Harry got up off the bed and went to the window, it was dark out, he'd missed dinner and had lunch with Poppy after his exam. His stomach growled and he called upon a house elf to bring him something to eat. The house elf popped back a few minutes later with a large thing of Chicken Marsalla. His mouth waters as the aroma came to his nose, he thanked Poppy again for the potion that enlarged his stomach to normal size so he could eat things like this. He said a quick thanks to the elf and started to eat the delectable piece of poultry.  
**  
-Secured Room-**

The group had enough for the night a decided to pick up where they left off in the morning. Bella was taking by Rodolphus to their room so she could sleep the information overload off. The Malfoys decided to stay again and went to their guest rooms, though Draco was a little put off with being across the hall from his cousin that was his enemy for so long. Rabastan looked at Severus and gave him the choice to stay or go then left the room.

Severus stared at the glass of fire whiskey that he held before downing it in a gulp. His godson help vital information and gave it to them in one go. It was a lot to take in since not everyone would notice the small things like Draco did. Even he, Severus Snape a triple spy for the dark, didn't take notice in Harridien until now. He didn't see a thing like his lover did nor did he hear her words of wisdom about Harridien until the very end of the school year.

"Oh have I messed up badly" Severus said to the open air before sitting down and consuming more fire whiskey. Hopefully he'd get drunk enough to process the information and memories that bombarded his mind at the current moment.

**-Elsewhere-**

Dreamy blue eyes stared at the moon, seeing things that no one else saw. A smile adorned across a pale cream face as the eyes saw a image form, one that was seen many times before, in the moon. Two dark haired men sat on a couch, staring at a fire, not seeing a third person coming into the picture. White blonde hair swished as the person kissed the two men and joined them on the couch. The two men wrapped their arms around the third figure and returned the kisses.

"Soon my loves will be with me again" said a soft dream filled voice, "Soon we will be safe from the daring goat who wished to fight with a cunning snake and manipulate my two sly mates" Blonde hair blew behind small shoulders as a wind gust picked up outside a window. A voice called from beneath the window and dreamy blue eyes saw a white blonde haired man giving a stern look to the one who was at the window.

"Go to sleep my little dream bug" he called out with a smile. The dreamy blue eyes were accompanied by the smile and soon closed as the white blonde hair hit a pillow.

**Me:** Hope you liked. If you don't get the third person now I'm gonna face palm very badly.


	6. Ch: 5

**Ch5: A Step-father's helplessness**

A week had passed since Harry had seen Poppy and had his check up. His family had strangely kept a weary eye on him and kept him at a distance. Harry had became confused and a little depressed at the sudden change in his family. Even though he had just really got to know them less than three weeks ago, Harry had picked up on things that most people wouldn't think that the Malfoy, Black and Lestrange families are capable of such as that they would keep family updated with the most random things and wouldn't keep them away unless something happened.

'Have they noticed what the Dursleys have?' Harry thought sadly as he sat on a window ledge on the outside of the manor one afternoon; the family were missing and he couldn't find them, though he doubted they wanted to be found by him. He stared out to the woods that laid just beyond the hills of the Lestrange property while he thought of dark and sad things about himself.

"Why do they keep me away? Do they see me as the freak my relatives saw? Do they see me as the black spot in their family?" he asked nothing in particular as he continued his dark thinking, "Would they talk behind my back so they would keep me? Or is it because they don't want to hurt my feelings?" he spoke sadly, not seeing a owl gliding overhead to a window that was connect to the room his family was currently meeting in.

_**£They sssspend nearly all day in that room, even **__**Draco goessss with them, and I'm left out here alone£**_ he spoke softly as he took notice to a little snake that slithered through the cracks of the manor. The snake looks at him and curls up his arm just like the first time that Harry had found him. He smiled as he remembered the little snake as it was caught in a prickly situation.

-Flash Back-

_Harry was looking around the outer grounds of the manor since it was safe enough to do so. He instantly fell in love with the garden, one of the only things he liked besides flying, when he turned and saw it. It was well kept and cared for, though it had a wild feel to it for some of the plants that grew in it. Harry wasn't a herbology nut like Nevile, but he knew quite a bit about the plants that grew in both the __Muggle and Magical world. He walked through it and looked at each batch of flower, eying them with curiosity and interest. Harry passed a bush of primroses when he heard hissing of pain and agitation coming from the thorny bush. _

£Sssstupid bush! Ssssticking it'ssss thornsssss in mysssscalessss!£ _he heard something hiss in the plant. Harry, hesitantly, looked into the bush and saw a young cottonmouth stuck between a rock and a hard place, the hard place being several thorns trying to skin it. He hissed out a sentence to the snake, a quick introduction, to get the snakes attention and to keep it calm. The cottonmouth's head shot up and looked at him, not entirely angry, but slightly startled at the voice that hissed to him._

£A sssspeaker? I haven't heard of a sssspeaker being in thesssse partssss£ _the snake spoke to him with excitement dancing in it's eyes. Harry smiled at the look he was given._

£Mind if I assssk sssspeaker what your name issss?£ _the cottonmouth spoke with interest, the thorns being forgotten at the current moment in time. Harry smiled at the fact that the snake wasn't hurt from the thorns at the second and complied to it's request._

£I am Harridien Black son of Mistress Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black of the Lestrange household£_Harry told the intelligent snake, he only saw this with the python at the zoo when he was 10 and Nagini when he was having visions in the past, _£What is your name if I might ask£_ Harry asked politely to the small reptile. The snake nodded it's head and hissed out a name._

£Tollen, I was named Tollen by my previous master£_ Tollen hissed out a little happily at the mention of his previous master. Harry smiled and started to move the thorns aside; sticking himself slightly, but made not acknowledgment of pain, until he was near Tollen and released him from his thorny prison. Tollen hissed happily as he slithered up Harry's arm and curled around his bicep, giving out his gratitude by giving out a snake like kiss to Harry's hand when it came into view. Harry chuckled at him and soon the two were talking about how he was stuck in the bush, apparently going after a mouse, and just general things that most people didn't know about each other. _

_-_End of Flash Back-

_**£What issss the matter Harridien?£**_ Tollen asked Harry as he curled up around Harry's neck. Harry rand his hand over Tollen's head softly while telling him what was going on in the house the past week, feeling the sadness overflow his body and heart.

_**£Aunt Petunia wassss right, no one wantssss me, my adopted family'ssss relativessss didn't, the Weasleys' don't really ssssee me as one of their own, and my true family issss keeping me a couple hallway length away now£**_ Harry sighed sadly. He stared down at the ground and saw the fence laid below, one that kept stray Wizards; and Muggles that wandered onto the property, away. It was black and Victorian Gothic styled with sharp pointed skyward, splitting apart like fingers trying to reach an invisible presence that laid just out of the reach. Tollen saw him looking at the fence and hissed out angry like to Harry.

_**£Don't think about it Harridien! I'm ssssure there'ssss ssssomething they don't want you to know about yet or they are trying to figure ssssomething that you've given to them that was puzzling to them£**_ Tollen was going in panicked as he saw his human looking at the fence still, not acting like he heard him. Tollen had come to care for Harry when he saved him; seeing as no one cared for the cottonmouth as they're generally harmful to people and feared, and he didn't like seeing Harry upset. He hissed soothing words in his human's ear while coaxing him not to do anything harmful to his person.

**-Secured Room-**

The group looked at a owl post that came in from Poppy Pomfrey. It was a list of medical history about Harry that they needed to understand their family member a little bit better. Bella thanked Severus for contacting Poppy to have her on their side and give them certain things about her son that she wished to know. She sighed as she read it, lists among lists of health issues that she never knew her son had went through let alone keep to himself. She just didn't understand why he kept this locked up in his head, did he had so little self worth? She looked at her husband with sad eyes and he gave her a reassuring look as he knew the question on her mind.

For the past week they were gathering information about their son that they didn't know, his medical history for example. Thanks to Poppy and Harry's St. Mungo's healer, they were able start piecing a idea together about his life, besides a abuse to make him seem to go along with things. Bella was in hysterics when she read the first report of Harry's medical history from his first year. Rodolphus had to keep her locked up when she tried to get out to find Harry and demand an explanation. Rodolphus had a few thoughts about what happened in the extent of Harry's abuse, if him carrying him oh so easily was anything to go by.

Rodolphus looked at Bella and everyone else, they were exhausted from the week going by so slowly and gathering information from different sources. Draco was sent to his room to get some sleep, along with Cissy and Raba for they got the least amount of sleep out of the group. Severus had been sent off and on to Hogwarts and St. Mungo's to get what they needed and he was currently curled up on a transfigured bed, completely drained of energy. Lucius was gone to the Ministry to get what he could, which would be much more then Severus probably. Bella was nearly dropping her head on the desk that she was sitting at. Rodolphus had enough and went to her and hit a pressure point; making her collapse in her seat and dead to the world. He sighed and went to the window and casted a spell that would show him where Harry was; it was the only contact he had since he had to keep Bella from going uber-protective mother on him.

**'What is he doing?'** Rodolphus thought as he saw Harry sitting on a window ledge; a snake wrapped around his neck, but Rodolphus didn't care as he saw Harry eying the fence that laid directly below. He saw an empty, dead look in Harry's eyes as he was looking at the snake for a second. His mouth poured out hissing noises and then looking back to the fence. Rodol heard the English words fairly easily as Harry spoke them softly to no one.

"_They might be better without me" _was what he heard and it nearly broke his heart as he knew what Harry meant by that sentence. He checked the location of where Harry was and started towards the spot that he was given and **ran** the rest of the way. He skidded to a stop to turn, nearly hitting the stairs in his attempt to stop, and dashed off down the next hallway that held the room; and the window, that Harry currently at. He slid once more as he arrived at the room and quickly opened the door; threw it open would be more appropriate for how he opened the door, before entering the room.

**-Outside window ledge-**

Harry shooed Tollen away to have himself be alone while he thought. Would they honestly care if he decided to off himself? If their behavior for the past week was any indication to go by then no, they wouldn't care if he did. He blinked as the words of Petunia Dursley nee Evans rang in his ears from their last conversation at the station; one that he wouldn't forget, even in death. She told him that he wouldn't have a home after he got back from Hogwarts at the end of the year and the notation that she utterly hated him.

"_You really should have died that night with them. You should have died when Vernon was holding your head under the water. Oh you should have died each time that someone tried to kill you, you worthless freak! Yet you are still living and that enough to make you a freak in both worlds since you've survived their weirdness that killed my freaky sister and my parents. The fact that you live shows that you're too damn stubborn to die boy. No one will want you with the blood stained on those hands of yours and no one will want someone who will out live them. You might be famous, but no one will see you as yourself. You're doomed to be worthless, useless, unwanted and abnormal in both worlds as well as the afterlife. Do us all a favor and just go crawl in a hole and never come out of it again, nothing is more worthless than yourself..."_

Harry blinked back the tears as they rang in his ears as he knew now that they were so true. No one wanted him and he couldn't die by someone else's hand, but maybe he could die if he did it to himself? He stood up and looked over the edge of the ledge. He felt the tears leak down out of his eyes and felt his heart break as he remembered the looks, the whispers, the names, the dead and everything else that stained his soul and darkened his heart. Harry choked out a sob as he felt his chest constrict in pain from the knowledge; that had been planted in his brain, that no one wanted him in their lives. He felt the tears escalate to become streams free falling down his face to the ground below. He didn't hear the door slam open, nor did he hear the window open, but as he was about to fall off the ledge, Harry felt a hand reach out and grip his wrist.

Being jerked back to a chest and arms that wrapped around him tightly wasn't what Harry expected anyone to do if he was trying to kill himself. He struggled to try and get out of the arms that were tightly holding him against the buff chest that also hard against his back. He cried out as he struggled and screamed; not seeing anything or anyone as he was in hysterics from being pulled by someone to safety; something he didn't want at the moment. He heard a voice, but he couldn't make out words or who it belonged to. All Harry did was struggled until he exhausted himself to the point that he went limp in those arms and promptly let unconsciousness take over him.

Rodolphus was panting as he kept back the flooding emotions that hit him as he held Harry. He knew that he'd get a reaction out of Harry, but not what he had just witnessed as he held his step-son. Rodolphus chocked on a sob as he saw Harry struggling in his arms to get away and the tears that just cascaded down that young face; it broke his heart seeing that, and the scream ripped at him. What had been going through Harry's mind as he was about to kill himself? Rodolphus didn't know what to do, but hold Harry in his arms, wrapping him up in a blanket and hold him to his chest while sitting on the floor below the window. His eyes were wide as he just kept hearing that scream that tore from Harry's throat.

Severus came to where Rodolphus was. He looked at him and took in what he saw to heart. Severus saw a distraught and frazzled looking Rodolphus holding a unconscious Harridien Black to his chest, both had tears on their cheeks, but Harry's were drying as Rodolphus' were fresh and continuous. Rodolphus looked towards Severus and then back to Harry as he got up off the floor the get to the potions master.

"I-I" he started, his throat was closed and he started coughing to dislodge a lump that formed in his throat, "I don't know what to do, Severus" he said, his voice was soft yet held so much sadness as well as having absolutely no clue in what to do. Severus helped him to a chair that he conjured from another room. He sat in another chair; one that he had pulled from a corner of the room, and sat in front of the red haired man. He gave him a calming draught before asking questions about what went on in the room. Rodolphus drank it in one gulp and let the effects hit him before he breathed heavily and looked at the black haired man.

"What happened?" Severus asked his friend. Rodolphus gave him a quick run through of what happened and then stopped at the part where Harry had tried to get out of his grip.

"He-he" he coughed to clear his throat again, "He tried to get out of my grasp, but I didn't let up and when he knew this he screamed the most horrendous scream I've heard come from someone his age, it sounded like he was like he had given up. My step-son had screamed a scream that tore at him, Severus, and then lost consciousness. I don't know what to do" he said while he finished the tale in a slight distraught filling his voice. Severus sat back and blinked as the words went to his brain. His mate tried to kill himself and then tried to get out of someone's grasp as they tried to help him, not really wanting help at all. He blinked and sighed shaking while looking at Rodolphus. Rodolphus had a look on his face and Severus knew what that look was about. He was familiar to that look as he himself had that look on his face before.

**'The look of utter helplessness.'**

**Me:** Phew this was the longest chapter I've done in a while and I loved how it came out. I hope you will review for me as well as do the poll on my page afterwards. Thank you for reading and Happy 2011 everyone!


	7. Ch: 6

**Me:** Hey all! Sorry it's been a bit, schools taken up a lot of time for me…., but I have updated! SO ENJOY AND DO THE POLL ON MY PAGE!

**Ch 6: What to do**

Bella blinked as she heard some movements in the room. How had she fallen asleep? The last thing she remembered was Rodolphus looking over her shoulder at the medical reports then, nothing. Lifting her head off the table, Bella looked around the room, ignoring the crick in her neck as she did. She saw her husband, brother-in-laws', sister, nephew and family friend all in the room, most looking in hysterics as they looked at a lump on the transfigured bed that was next to Draco.

It took about five seconds to complete the transaction that the lump was her son and also that her husband was standing against the wall, watching Harridien like a vulture. She got up and nearly ran to her son, almost knocking Draco out of the way as she did, and grabbed her baby boy. His magical signature felt different and her breath hitched as she had felt this before in Azkaban with the nut-cases that tried to off themselves before their release dates.

"Why?" she breathed darkly and looked to her family and friend, "why is his magic on the verge of completely consuming itself?" She looked at anyone for an explanation while she held her baby to her chest in a protective manner, like a mother feral cat, but deadlier. The others gulped and looked to the only one who had the TRUE facts.

"Rodolphus...what happened?" she breathed heavily as she turned to look at her husband. Rodolphus gave a look of pain as he remembered what happened and didn't want to see it again so he motioned for the others to follow him to the room that was connected to the one they were in. Bella carried her son, anger pumped through her as she felt the lightness of her son as she carried him to the other room, and held him to her as if she could have him absorb into her body.

Rodolphus pulled out a pensive from a trunk and then started pulling out memories of the event, some of them he wouldn't want to remember afterwards, but needed to for some reason. He grabbed Harry and let the others go into the pensive, though Bella was reclusive about letting Harridien being out in the open without her. Cissy grabbed her hand and lured her to the pensive.

Rodolphus watched them disappear into the bowl and looked down to Harry. He ran a hand through the dark unruly fringe of his step-son's hair while shaking lightly as he tried to get the scream out of his memory, even though the true one was in the pensive with his family looking at it.

~Pensive~

The group dropped to the memory that was a little before the incident. Memory Bella was looking at the report and Memory Severus was crashed out on the transfigured bed, completely drained. Severus himself shifted from the feeling he had felt when he arrived back to the Lestrange manor. Rabastan watched his brother's memory promptly glare at Bella and hit the back of her neck, knocking her out.

"The bastard's gonna get a earful once this is done" Rabastan heard Bella say quietly after she saw what Memory Rodolphus did. The duo turned when they heard Narcissa slightly gasp. They saw a portal open and show Harry sitting on a window ledge while looking at the fence and hissing in Parseltongue.

"They might be better without me" Memory Harry said to no one in particular. Bella gave a startled gasp and felt her heart constrict as she went forward to the portal. She glared as it shifted, but gave a sad stare as she watched Memory Rodolphus pull Harry out of the window and into the room.

"H-Har-ridi-en?" she breathed out painfully before clutching her ears as her baby started screaming. Her knees gave out and she thudded to the ground, watching her son cry and scream, stunning clear tears flew in every direction while glistening upon his cheeks. His face was fixed in a look of pain, helplessness, fear, and hopelessness while Rodolphus tried nearly everything he could at the moment to calm him, but failing miserably. After what seemed like a lifetime, Harry dropped his head as he ran out of energy.

Rodolphus stood there, shaking, as he held Harry for about two minutes before sliding to the floor as his back was against the wall. Several moments later Severus arrived and started questioning Rodolphus, but that was where the memory ended and all arrived back to the pensive room.

~End of Pensive~

Rodolphus watched them appear again and went to his wife and lover. He handed Harry to Severus and pulled his wife up to his arms and hid her face as she cried. Her body shook from every heart reaching sob that tore from her and Narcissa was pulled to Lucius, but she just stared at her son's head as she held him. Draco looked at his cousin that lay in his godfather's arms and shook a shiver as he remembered the event that played in front of his eyes minutes ago. He heard his aunt sobbing and his uncle was standing off to the side looking lost and un-comprehensive at the current moment.

Severus held his young mate as he watched Bella cry from the memory. No mother should have to see her child try to commit suicide and then try to get out of someone's arms as they were trying to stop them, nor hear the horrendous scream that Harry produced; one that sliced and hacked into your very soul. Severus saw Draco looking at Harry in fear as if he thought that Harry would just disappear if he blinked. How that came to be was anybody's guess, but Severus thought it was due to the family bond they had; no matter what their status in each other's minds were, a family bond grew deeper than it and came to a head when one was hurt or dead.

After the others had calmed and they were sitting, Severus put Harry on the transfigured bed and promptly sat next to his sleeping form, unconsciously keeping a hand going through his dark raven hair. Bella sat with Rodolphus not far off from the bed, still shaken up from the pensive memory. Narcissa and Draco retired for the night, both emotionally drained, though more in Narcissa's case then Draco's. Lucius was sitting by the fireplace with a nursed glass of Russian vodka and Rabastan was joining him with a glass of Fire-Whiskey, which he was sipping at the moment, enjoying the burn as he did.

Lucius broke the silence.

"What're we going to do?" he voiced his question. Bella blinked at him and sighed sadly as she knew what had to be done, something she went through when she was younger and still in Hogwarts.

"He needs therapy" she said and then started explaining when she got blank stares.

"It's not unheard of if a Black goes through a period of some sort of tendencies, I went through it in my Hogwarts' years and so did my younger sister Andromeda when she had Nymphadora and was disowned, but the main point is that if a Black has some sort of event happen in their life, they'll become enraged, obsessive with pleasing people, ashamed, reclusive, or, in Harridien's case, suicidal.

"I suggest getting Draco in some as well if he shows signs; even if Cissy didn't go to a therapist, she still showed signs of being reclusive and obsessive when she was younger and that might have been passed to Draco" she said to Lucius before conjuring a glass of water and drank it slowly then continued on with her speech.

"Harridien has one of the worse cases since he was a-abused by those Muggles since he was left there as a baby so he has very low self-esteem and from the observations I've done since finding him, he has very low self-worth and is starved of attention and love of a family as well as friends. I'm not fully sire of what the damage is, but a therapist is the best we can do for now" Bella finished before getting up to go get a card that she hadn't use in a very long time.

**'I hope he's still alive, that old bastard was the best man I've known in my life'** Bella thought to herself. She saw the others watching her, but ignored them as she went to the fireplace and threw in some floo and quickly said an address and waited for the other person to pick up the fire call.

She didn't wait long and she saw a chirpy young man with wavy green hair. The young man stared at he before talking.

"Can I help you Madame?" the boy asked. Bella nodded to him in acceptance.

"Yes I'm looking for Barthalameu Jinxs is he still living at this address?" she asked.

"Sure does Madame I'll get him for you" the boy said smiling then left the and Bella heard a call of 'Grandfather!' on the other end. A kind face of a older gentlemen appeared in the floo. Bella smiled at the familiar face.

"You haven't aged a day Sir" Bella said to the older man. Barthalameu looked at her then blinked in surprise.

"Bellatrix Black! It's been too long how have you been child? Anymore outbursts of raw magic?" he asked. Bella shook her head and smiled at him.

"No Sir non since the last time we've met and it's Lestrange now" Bella said to Barthalameu.

"That's good now what can I do for you my dear?" Barthalameu asked as he knew that it would be serious if Bella was calling him after so long.

"I actually need your service Thalameu" Bella started, "You see my son is in need of your help." Barthalameu looked at her and sighed sadly.

"I haven't been a therapist in a long time, by wizarding standards, but I've not lost my knowledge on it. I'll come through the floo and speak to you about this" Barthalameu said before cutting off the call. A few moments later the fire roared to life before a elderly man stepped out, he looked to be in his late 60's early 70's with a head of pure white hair. Small round spectacles enlarged his opal coloured eyes slightly and he face held a very warm smile. Bella went over and hugged her old therapist/mentor before offering a chair, which he accepts.

"I see a few "dark" wizards here Bella...what have you been up to girl?" he asked, looking serious. Bella gave small grin which then turned into a smirk.

"A whole bunch of mischief Sir" she said proudly. Barthalameu chuckled at the answer and smiled at her.

"Good girl. Now! Tell me about this son of yours and why does he need my services?"

And Bella did just that, also going into detail about what they learned about his background. By the time he was finished, Barthalameu had a full idea of what he was going to do and then hummed as he pulled a black book that Bella was far too familiar with.

"It seems that your son needs round the clock therapy for a while before any progress can be made with finding out what is behind the surface that he puts up, but I will tell you this Bellatrix. If you hadn't kept away like you did, young Harridien you still be playing the game he has been. You did the right thing with gathering information and observing him, just like I taught you when you were my apprentice" Barthalameu said a little seriously, but overall happy. Bella nodded and looked to her husband and then to her son, who was still sleeping.

"I'll set up a schedule for you to do and have to you by this evening and you'll decided if he's to come with me or if I come here to do the sessions" Barthalameu said before taking his leave. Bella sighed and sat in her old mentor's seat and looked to the others. Severus spoke for the first time in a while.

"I suggest that Harridien is moved to Sir Jinxs' home, it would be more beneficial for him and possibly safer. I've nosy said this since I knew it would cause you fear, but Dumbledore knows about Harridien not returning to the Muggles. What he's doing has yet come to the light, but just know this. The manor will have to be searched before too long as he knows about this location due to the Ministry despite Lucius' actions and attempts. Since Sir Jinxs seems to be out of the UK I think it'll be harder for him to find Harridien and it'll give you a chance to hide" Severus told them. Bella breathed in deeply and sighed just as heavily before turning to Rodolphus for help.

"I agree with Severus, with Dumbledore on the hunt it'll be harder for us to keep Harridien hidden if we have to go into deeper hiding. We can't stay with Lucius nor the Dark Lord so we have to leave the country to get him off our tails and off Harridien's trail" Rodolphus gave his incite. Bella looked at him helplessly look and weighed her views on this.

On one side she didn't want to leave her son, but it would put him in more danger to take him with them since Dumbledore was on the move, they'd get caught since Dumbledore was so into with Harridien's magic it was nearly insane and Harridien would be taken away again. With that happening he'd be caused more harm and who know what would happen to him. On the other side, he needed help and Barthalameu lived very far from the UK and it was the safest place for Harridien to go, plus Barthalameu would give her updates as he did with her mother when she was in his care. One option outweighed the other and she nodded.

"Alright Harridien goes with Thalameu until he's better and it's safe. All we have to do is waiting for Thalameu to send the schedule and get Harridien over there. The faster we get him away from the manor and we leave, the safer he is, but I want Draco to go with him since you, Lucius, are still on the black list, you'll have to come with us and since Cissy won't leave you, the manor will have to be put on lock down. This way Draco will also have help and Harridien won't be alone. Plus this will help work out their issues with each other" Bella told the men. They all agreed, though Severus knew that he'd have to inform the Dark Lord about this as soon as he could and he'd have to tell his lover the change in her plan, this was one that he doubted even _she_ could see.

**Me: **WOOO! That took a whole lot of time. I hope you like! I hate splitting them up, but Harry needs help and I saw the opportunity to end the petty rivalry. Well review! I'm gonna go write some more! And once more for you readers DO THE POLL!


	8. Ch: 7

**Me:** Alright here's a new chapter! And the result of the poll is **Hollow turned son** and the next one, which I'll also do, is **Furry Problem**. Well I'll get started on those stories soon so for now ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

**Ch 7: The Jinxs home**

Barthalameu had sent the schedule just a little over and hour before midnight. As soon as Bella saw the little booklet that contained all she needed to know about what would happen while she went into hiding, she begun to pack some things for Harridien. She didn't let go of the booklet, but put it in a pocket of her dress as she went through things for her son. While she did this, Rodolphus was busy laying out plans on where they would go and how often they'd move about since they'd have people after them for a while and Lucius was going over what Rodolphus had set out do far and he had Severus help him with some of the finer details.

Rabastan went to inform Narcissa, or attempt to, about what was going on and about their plan, he had returned a few minutes later with tiny painfully made cuts that etched it's way around his muscles and junctions on his body.

"Your wife is vicious Lucius" he said before leaving to inform someone about their departure. Lucius had looked at the younger male Lestrange before going back to what he was doing before. He knew how vicious Cissy was when she was woken before she wanted to wake and he knew how sharp and precise her nails were as well as the painful effect they left you with once they cut you, so saying he felt some compassion for his sister-in-law's brother-in-law was the truth.

Around three in the morning they were joined by Rabastan and Narcissa, the former having just returned from informing the person he sat out to find, they also were joined by one of their fellow Death Eaters, a Walden MacNair, as he was a friend of the Lestrange brothers.

"Walden! Good to see you" Rodolphus said as he stood up from the seat he sat at for the past four hours. He cracked his back before going over to shake his childhood friend's hand and get him up to speed with everything, so far the only thing he knew was that Bella had a son and he had been found after fifteen years. Walden had blinked a bit before shifting his dark blue eyes to the sleeping Harry then over to Bella.

"I knew he looked like someone I knew, just never could make the connection" he said in a ragged yet lively baritone voice. Bella smiled at him then went over a few things she wanted Walden to help with. Even though Walden and Harry weren't really acquainted in anyway, he was reliable and would keep anyone who was somehow connected to his friends or family safe.

"So you understand what I'm asking of you Walden?" Bella asked him. Walden ran a hand through gravity defying black hair and nodded to her.

"Yeah I'll keep him and Draco safe until this shit's over. The fact that the Ministry is off my case as I wasn't at the incident helps some and if I disappear for a while, they wont care as I do it so often" Walden said while adding some points to help them. Bella smiled at him before heading over to her son, who was being watched by Cissy, and ran a soft hand through his hair, lightly scraping her nails against his scalp like her mother did to her when she was little girl. Harry shifted his head to her touch and sighed in contentment. Bella looked at him lovingly before looking at her youngest sister with a question in her eyes.

"He'll be out for a day or two more since his magic is trying to regulate itself to it's original state" Cissy said as she saw the question, even if her nose was in a book that she brought. Bella nodded and went to find something to occupy her time with. By six they were joined by Draco and Barthalameu, the latter coming once he got a note from Bella on her decision. Draco sat with his mother and cousin, he truly didn't know what to think about the situation at the time and was trying to digest what was going on around him.

He soon started to get a headache and went to think about his cousin and what he learned. His cousin was a suicide case and was starved of love, attention and affection from his younger years. He was abused, to what extent was beyond him, placed in unfamiliar trials and tests in his life, constantly on the brink of danger and he didn't care if he died if it saved someone the heartache of losing the person they cared for.

All these things and yet Draco still couldn't stand to be near him, but he could understand where he came from in things and why he did what he did, except for the suicide attempt. Draco was thinking that if he went with the older wizard; from what he got out of the conversations going around him it was that he and Harry were being put in a safe house of sorts, he might get the friend he wanted back in first year, but it would take a while.

"Alright Bellatrix I see what your saying and I'll happily take them in, Walden included, I just need you to do me one thing" Barthalameu said to Bella.

"Anything Thalameu" she replied to him and wait for his request.

"Keep me posted on what is happening, what's going on and what you're going to do or what you are doing as far as plans of movement and action" Barthalameu explained to her. Bella looked at him and nodded at her old mentor. Barthalameu smiled lightly at her then got up and went to the floo.

"Either send them before you leave or let me take them now, your choice" Barthalameu said to the others and waited for a bit to see what their decision was. Bella looked at her husband then her sister and brother-in-law with a look that most couldn't identify. Rodolphus gave a uncomfortable shift in his posture and went over to his wife, enveloping her in his arms.

"I think it's best to leave as soon as we can, we don't know when the Ministry and Dumbledore will come. So it's better to leave and get ahead before staying and get caught. I know you don't want to leave Harridien, I don't either, but you said that Barthalameu's home is safer then Gringots, Hogwarts, the Ministry and the Dark Lord's home combined" Rodolphus gave his insight to Bella and let the others hear. Bella nodded sadly and went to get Harridien off the transfigured bed. Draco stood up and went to stand next to Barthalameu and Walden shrunk the luggage, his included, and put them in his pocket while Bella gave her son over to her old mentor.

"Please keep him safe, I lost him once and nearly lost him for real. I don't think I can handle him being taken by the light again, not knowing what'll happen if they get their hands on him" Bella told Barthalameu her worries, almost like she did when she was a little girl. Barthalameu shifted Harry and put a hand on Bella's cheek and made her look at him.

"I will die before the light gets a hold of him" Barthalameu vowed with a soft smile. Bella nodded and kissed her son's head before backing up to her husband's waiting arms. Just as Walden threw in the floo as they all stood in the fireplace and Barthalameu said the destination, Harry open his eyes and looked at his mother. His eyes shined in love and sadness before closing and going back to sleep, then the group disappeared in the green fire.

**-Jinxs' Manor-**

The group stepped out of the floo and were met by a young boy, who looked to be about a year or two younger then Harry and Draco, a older man, he seemed to be the boys father if looks were anything to go by, and a young woman, who seemed to be the boys mother as their hair matched with a dark leafy green. Barthalameu walked and placed Harry on a couch that was just a few feet to the side of the floo system. He turned to Draco and Walden then to the three that stood in his home.

"Right introductions, as you know I'm Barthalameu Jinxs" Barthalameu said then turned to the young woman next to him, "This is my daughter, Felicity" he brought her forward. Her bright opal eyes shined as she looked at Draco, seeing that he was a fashion person just by how he stood himself. Barthalameu lead her to the side and continued on the introductions.

"Next is my son, Alexis" the name gained a glare from the young man; Barthalameu ignored him and went to the younger boy, "and this is my grand son, Xander, now Alexis, Xander, Felicity. This is Draco Malfoy, Walden MacNair and the one who's currently recovering is Harridien Black" Barthalameu said and breathed in as he ran out of air.

"Now I wish to explain somethings to you before you can be taken to your rooms" Barthalameu said, slightly stern like.

"The grounds are warded so you can leave the house when you want to, but you can't get pass the wards that lay at the end of property, you'll know as soon as you are near them. I have some schedules made for you, Draco, and for Harridien, but his will start when he has awoken, yours however begin at 8 o'clock sharp every day and continue to around 12:30 or 11:00 on weekends" Draco was confused by this, but decided to wait for a break so he could ask questions.

"After that you have lunch and will find something to do until 4:00 where you'll take up some classes with Xander. Felicity will be your tutor until one is hired to accompany your level. After that you have dinner then go relax until bedtime, which is 11:00 since your age. Now before I continue with some rules do you have any questions?" he asked Draco.

"Yes Sir just two. What is going on? And why do we have schedules?" Draco asked.

"Ah I see that Bellatrix and Narcissa have neglected to tell you what is going on. You see, Dumbledore has picked up on the fact that young Harridien is missing from his place that Dumbledore set for him with the Muggles known as the Dursleys" he said with a face as if it left a awful taste in his mouth, which it might have, "and has made a plan to search for him. Your mother and aunt, along with the rest of your family, have sent you here with me as they go into hiding for a while until things have cooled down. Walden is here to keep an eye on you and Harridien as a favor to your uncle and aunt Why you have schedules is for a completely different reason and will take a bit so let's take a seat shall we?" he asked before heading into the room, Walden grabbed Harry as they began to move, he was disturbed by how light he felt and how small. They all started taking seats around the main one that Barthalameu took his place in.

"Now before I begin on answering your question I need to give you some information. I'm from a long line of therapists and am specialized in child psychology. This is due to my history, which is a tale for another time, what i wished to pursue and due to the fact that children have a different thought process then adults and they have different limits with what they can take in forms of abuse, whether it comes from relatives, parents, friends, peers, or just from yourself, and at times they can't handle the things in their life from stress, past experiences, emotional trauma, mental trauma, psychological trauma, things that they've witnessed and think is their fault or have been made to believe in the words of others. They need more help to cope with what they know as they're ignorant of certain things in their lives.

"Now I know you're confused on why I'm revealing this so I'll go ahead with a little history before I tell you about the schedule. Since you are a Black by blood you have a chance of having some sort of problem with you and your mind set, which you may or may not know about, the latter being more likely. The Black family has a long history with having some sort of event happen in which some of the Black kin having a trauma of some-sort, usually two or three a generation have shown signs, and have to have therapy.

"Your mother and both of your aunts have been through this, though your mother never received therapy for unknown reasons. Your aunt Bellatrix was one of the children in my care when she was younger and over time became my apprentice in the art of psychology and observing people. From what I'm told, you might have some of your mother's problems passed down to you and don't know it so Bellatrix believed, due to observation, that you need to have some therapy sessions to see if it's true, if it is your therapy continues, if not then you have free roam for the day. As for Harridien he has had more traumatic events happen in his life, and due to the suicide attempt, needs therapy to help him cope with things. Now do you have anymore?" Barthalameu asked. Draco wanted to ask about the events, it was gossip and it was information on his cousin and why he was the way he was, but he shook his head as he had a feeling that he would know later.

"I see, now as for rules I have only a few. The first is to not go wondering around the manor as some of the rooms and hallways are off limits due to some items they hold. Next is that you eat all your meals unless your busy with school work or working on your spell work, something that we will start later with Walden being your instructor, other then that don't skip meals or Felicity will track you and bring you down to eat. Third, no fighting in the manor, unless in the dueling chamber and it's dueling or spell work, but no attacking anyone unless they are having the intent of harming you. Fourth, don't go into the gardens or greenhouses unless accompanied by Felicity, Alexis or myself. Fifth, do your school work or work assigned to you. Six, don't go into any of my or anyone else's private rooms unless allowed by the person. And finally rule seven, don't use the floo network or try to, it'll be shut off to anyone under twenty for safety reasons.

"Nothing real hard to do, if these rules are broken though you will be punished by my, or who ever is of a higher authority of you that caught you breaking the rules, standards am I clear?" Barthalameu explained. To the question that was asked, Draco nodded and looked over to his cousin and saw his eye lids shift as if he was dreaming.

"Alright now let me have someone show you to your rooms, Elli!" Barthalamu called out. A few seconds later a house elf appear, it's big sea-foam green eyes looked up to his master.

"Yes master, what is Elli to do for you?" Elli asked, eager to help his master.

"I want you to show Draco and Walden to their rooms as well as show them Harridien's room so they can place him in there" he order in a calm voice. Elli nodded and squeaked for the duo to follow him, Harry was being carried by Walden again.

After they left, Barthalameu turned to his children and grandchild. He told Xander to go play as he needed to speak with Alexis and Felicity alone. When he was gone he turned to his son and daughter, the only two children he had left of the Jinxs line that weren't married or with children of their own. He cleared his throat and began talking.

"As you observed Draco I want you to tell me what you saw" he said to them. Alexis started talking before his sister.

"Draco was trying his best to prove himself to us and not show that he didn't understand a few things that you told him" he said then let Felicity take over.

"He's shy and self conscious, fearing that we have a bad judgment on him. He seems a bit too reclusive for a normal person, shy with few words, and far too observant for someone his age. He seemed to be holding back somethings unconsciously to protect himself from being hurt and he seemed concerned about his cousin, though strange as you said that Bella-bells had told you that they were enemies in school and couldn't care if the other was harmed, so I guessing that due to some event that happened recently, he has a bond with his cousin that confuses him and he won't peruse it" Felicity said and looked to Alexis to see if he had seen those things too.

He nodded to show he did see those things in his observation.

"Yes now when Harridien wakes up he going to be confused, frightened and might lash out so Felicity I want you to be there as he may see you as a older sister or aunt to confide in or help him relax due to the similarity you have with his mother, Bellatrix" Barthalameu told her. Felicity nodded un acceptance of her task and waited for more instructions.

"When you calm him down and explain things to him, just the few I tell you to tell him, you observe his behavior and report what you see that deals any clues that might show any sign of his past abuse" he told her and then turned to Alexis, "Alexis I want you to be Draco's therapist as you're more skilled then Felicity and due to the fact that I have to give round the clock sessions with Harry for a while until he's calm and won't seem to close up about somethings, namely school, friends and family as well as an event that Bellatrix told me about, I'll give you the file later on what that is when I learn that event, from what I know it has to deal with a second cousin of his that was his godfather from his the people he was placed with before they were killed.

"Once I've gotten him to open up I'll have Felicity take up half of the scheduled sessions, maybe mornings as he might be less coherent and more likely to speak to you then me, and take over with Draco for some days" Barthalameu said to his son. His children nodded at their set tasks and left when dismissed, leaving Barthalameu alone so he could do some work of his own before things got his own schedule full.

**-Upstairs: 30 minutes before-**

Draco and Walden appeared from the stair way that Elli lead them up from the bottom floor. The house elf happily explained some areas that they weren't allowed to go to, namely to Draco and Harry, but Harry didn't know at the moment, and pointed out where Barthalameu's room was, Alexis' and Felicity's, it seemed that Xander was on the first floor as the elf pointed downward when he explained that Xander wasn't too fond of the upper floors due to an accident that happened when he was younger.

The first room they arrived to was Draco's room, Next to it a little ways down and on the right side of the hallway was Walden's and at the end of the hall on the same side as Draco's room was Harry's. They headed to Harry's room so they could place him in there without worrying about him that much, though the worry was still there for Draco more then Walden at the moment, then they went to Draco's. Inside of the room the Walls were done in all the shades of blues and some green. The floor was covered with a cream coloured carpet and off to the left was his bed, a standard queen sized with a dark blue cover over it so they couldn't tell what anything else was.

Two doors were on the right side of them room, one being a closet and the other a bathroom. Walden left Draco after giving him his trunk, stating that his room was off limits unless there was an emergency or he was invited, so Draco was left to himself. Draco pulled his resized trunk behind him to his closet to unpack. In the closet, Draco noticed that it was a very large walk in closet that had several rows to place clothing on and there was a dresser for socks, underwear and other items of the sorts.

It took him about ten minutes to clean out the clothes from his trunk and put them up, due to size of the closet, Draco's clothes took up just three rows. He set to put his other items away before going out to put his books away, he noticed a bookcase on the wall that the main door was located. It took him five minutes to spell the books up and away then he put his trunk beside the bookcase, unsure of what to do with the parchment, ink and quills for the time being as he was missing a desk.

When he was done he realized that he was tired from the days activities and moved to the bed. It was soft to the touch and he couldn't tell if he was on a bed or someone had enchanted it to be like a cloud for it was comforting. He fell asleep before he even reached the head of the bed.

**Me:** phew -wipes forehead- I don't know how long this is, I have no word count, so I'm going by what the pages are and what my fingers type out. Hope you liked this chapter, the Poll is closed and I hope you like what will be coming out soon, I have a basic layout of the chapters. Well until I post again, REVIEW!


End file.
